Outings and Ice Cream
by Multi Colored Canvas
Summary: Giotto never thought that Tsuna's tongue was so… skilled. Oneshot! NOW SEIFUKU


**Title: **Outings and Ice Cream

**Rated:** **T **for **sexual Tunas**! Nah, I kid! It's rated **T** for **Teens**!

**Genre: **Humor

**Summary: **Giotto never thought that Tsuna's tongue was so… skilled.

**Character(s): **Vongola Primo aka Giotto, Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Pairing(s): **G27, GiottoxTsuna, 0227, or whatever you guys call it

**Warning(s): **Ice Cream, AU, Head banging, Implying sexual acts, etc.

**Authoress' Note:** So, I decided on making a short shounen ai story starring Giotto and Tsuna! Sorry for any errors in advance.

I still don't own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>[I love eel sushi! I love eel sushi!]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Giotto <strong>wasn't exactly sure why he asked Tsunayoshi out on a date. He's questioning if it was a sensible thing to do, considering he asked him out in front of his over protective half-brother, Dino Cavallone, and his other more murderous and more insane suitors, Mukuro Rokudo and Kyouya Hibari.

One part of him clapped for his bravery but the other seemed to be washed in fear. Well, who can blame him, he's definitely strong, stronger than your average guy, but who can take out a murderous Mukuro & Hibari, an overprotective Dino & Hayato Gokudera with a happy go lucky Takeshi Yamamoto in tow; all in one go?

He decided that it was worth it, seeing Tsuna smile was definitely worth all the trouble he went through. Their little date was perfect. No Mukuro to torture him, no Hibari to try and bite him to death, no Dino and Hayato spying on them, and he was really happy that their fans never found out about their outing.

Tsuna wanted ice cream and Giotto didn't have the heart to say that he absolutely hated sweets, so they went to a cozy café in town. Tsuna ordered a vanilla swirl with whip cream, while Giotto had a cup of dark coffee with milk, no sugar. Everything seemed perfectly normal, and Giotto should've noticed this because the date was going _too _smoothly. Nothing ever goes smoothly around Tsuna and Giotto; there's always that little surprise in their everyday life.

"Your ice cream is melting," Giotto stated as he watch the sticky liquid drip down Tsuna's hands.

Giotto smiled as he watch Tsuna's blush darken and chuckled as the other apologize, stumbling over his words. Tsuna was more focused on him than the ice cream, and for some odd reason that made him feel proud. Was he jealous of a delicious melting vanilla treat that would probably disappear in a few minutes? He denied it instantly, and then continued to watch _his Tsunayoshi._

Without another word, Tsuna brought the cone to his lips and stuck out his tongue to catch the sticky liquid dripping down his hand. He continued this motion for a few seconds until he let his tongue trail up the cone.

Giotto stilled and fought a blush that crept up his neck. The innocent little trip just turned hellish because of that seemly innocent act, Giotto had thought of very naughty things that brought up an undesirable problem that was confined in his pants.

Tsuna concentrated solely on the ice cream in front of him, working his tongue from the bottom all the way to the top. And to Giotto, it was _pure _torture. He watched as Tsuna's tongue flicked across the rim of the cone, Giotto bit back a moan. The heat pooled around his stomach and his breathing was coming out in short puffs. He covered his mouth as he felt a groan wanting to escape.

"A-ah, Giotto-sempai, Are you o-okay," Tsuna said cutely as he noticed his sempai hunched over the table, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Y-yeah," Giotto managed to say, "Just _fine_." He breathed out.

Tsuna smiled brightly as Giotto chuckled nervously.

Giotto mentally sighed in relief, Tsuna was eating the cone. Now he had nothing to worry about.

But too much of Giotto's horror, Tsuna began licking his fingers, moving them in and out of his plump lips. He repeated this action to his four other fingers. Giotto just sat there, stiff as a board, thinking if he should just bring Tsuna to an alley and just fuck him there. But he didn't, he was not going to get arrested for having public sex, whether he -or Tsuna- liked it or not.

Giotto felt a small hand on his shoulders, it was Tsuna.

"I'm fi-finished with my i-ice cream. Sempai, where are we going n-next?"

Tsuna smiled cutely.

Then, the cute smile turned in to a look of confusion (aka, a pout, a delicious pout) as Giotto calmly walked to a wall, faced it, banged his head on it a few times, then promptly fainted on the spot, but not before letting out a whine in distress.

"S-sempai? A-ah, Gi-Giotto-sempai! Are you o-okay? Sempai? S-sempai!"

* * *

><p><strong>[ Nufufufufufu~ Ushishishishishishi~ Kufufufufufufu~]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, ta-da?<strong>

**He-he… So, here's a random story. Hope you like it… Like or no like? Please review and tell me if it's good or not.**


End file.
